


Rain

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ladynoir July day 19, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 26





	Rain

Chat Noir POV

_ I hate the rain.  _

This was the recurring thought that went through my head. It has been raining for the past half hour, and I am soaked to the bone. My hair is in my eyesight no matter the way I pull it back. 

“Poor chaton,” a voice teased out of thin air. 

I whipped my head around and saw Ladybug standing below a canopy. 

_ How is there a canopy there, and I did not notice it?! _

I vault over there with a scowl. Most of the time, I would smile for her, but today is not my day. 

“How in the world did you set this up without me noticing?” I asked suspiciously. 

“I checked the weather for today since I know you wouldn’t bother to. So, I had this little set up and just tracked you down. I also got some snacks. And a bunch of pillows and blankets. C’ mon!” She yanked my arm and pulled me under the thing. 

_ I admit, this was purrty nice.  _

Everything was put in an organized and cozy type of area. The pillows and blankets were set in the middle while food was at the front easily accessible. The towels were stacked at the back where I immediately went for. There was even a portable DvD there! And tons of movie boxes. 

“Ladybug, this must have taken lots of time to set up!” I exclaimed when I went to flop onto the warm and soft blankets and pillows. 

_ Aaahhh… purrfect.  _

“Fifteen minutes at most. Besides, I know we have been busy as of late, and I figured this is a good of a time as any to have a date,” She shrugged her shoulders as she flopped right next to me. 

“A date, huh? What happened to Miss Responsibility?” I teased as I poked her side. 

“Hey!” she giggled cutely, “I know how to relax too!” She stuck her tongue out at me as I laughed at the sheer ridiculousness at it. 

“Well, let’s not let this go to waste, then, shall we?” I popped open one of the bags and pulled out one of the many pastries in there. 

“You only think with your stomach!” She laughed as I sat up haughtily. 

“Excuse you, this cat thinks about lots of things!” I towered over her body that was lying down. 

“Like what?” She pushed my chest as I went to hover over her. 

“I think of,” I brush my face against hers. “You, school, my friends, work, my family, you, homework, you, and-”

“Me,” she laughed as I smiled gently. 

“You are the most important thing after all.” 

Her eyes closed as I kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet and simple kiss that we both enjoyed. 

We separated as I laid down with her cuddling into my side. 

“I love you,” She whispered. 

“I love you, too, bugaboo.” 

I smiled as she scrunched her nose at the nickname. 

“Dork,” 

“Your dork,” I corrected as she smiled. 

“Yea, my dork,” 

We spent the rest of the night laying down with the other, listening to the rain pattering down around us. 


End file.
